Baka no Sabato
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Stupid Saturday. Jounouchi's entries in his diary before a party on Saturday rnNot much romance...minor pairings Shounenai, if you take out a microscope...CURSING
1. prologue

_A/N: Prologue hope you like...this story is reposted formally known as from the dairy of Jounouchi Katsuya now : Baka no Sabato_

* * *

_11:38pm_

_Contrary to SOME people's beliefs, whom believe I am just a dumb blonde. I am one of the smartest personal of Domino; smarts to rival and beat Kaiba's! Though that Pompous Jerk would ever find out. Every time I open my mouth he says something and my mind goes blank. Making me spit out something ridiculously uneducated. -laughs- Maybe It's because his eyes never falter, my words unwavering his cool demeanor. He really is something...Look I sound like some babbling young school girl conversing with her peers about her crush. -smack forehead- It's true...You know what I mean...Dad's been acting strange lately; but in a good way. Well, I'm off to bed. Adieu!_

_

* * *

yea short...so what I don't care I'm pissed: goodday:) _


	2. Tweebs

From the Diary of Jou Katsuya.

Chapter 1: The Tweebs

Warnings: swearing. Yami and Yugi bashing! SORRY I REALLY LOVWE THEM BUT IT'S FUNNY! Seto, underestamating Jou ALOT!  
Summary: "Today was hell but in a good way if that's even possible -which I know it's not-" Chapter 2  
Summary: Jou writes about his day-to-day during one of the most abnormal weeks -besides ancient sprits- in his little diary. R for swearing and…swearing that's it.

Nakita: The cousin Ryou Bakura Age: 15 Sex: female. (Reincarnate of ... Nakira!)

Nakira: The sister of Bakura, Age: 5019 (1) Sex: female Tomb-raider (not robber!) and Miko (priestess)

And this story is also an AU, because Jou's dad is not a drunk or poor. He is well paid (coughrichcough) Lawyer and BLAH! Ryou is Jou's best friend since they were 5 :D ...okays enough of that crap!

* * *

Waking to the bright light emitting from the thin curtains that hung loosely in his bedroom. (1) Jou wakes up, stretching, he dawns his infamous grin. Showering and such he prepares for new, sunny Monday morning at Domino High. The smell of breakfast filled his nose as he walked from his bedroom to the kitchen. This was new indeed.

His father looked young, only around25 years of age, truth be told he was 32. Yes, the man was young when he married. He was only doing the right thing you know; marrying his girlfriend because she was pregnant. Good man Jou's father, unlike what some people believed; worked hard and cried himself to sleep each night thinking of what could have been (with Jou's mom of course), but now he found peace with going to and fro from work., with a glistening smile and a heart of gold. Jou was down right proud of his father.

Jou ran down the steps of his mid-town apartment to find boxes and furniture piled up to the ying-yang."Morning, Katsuya"  
"Hey, Pops breakfast smells great"  
"Bacon and waffles, hope you don't mind."  
"You know I'll eat almost anything."  
"That I do."  
"No problem, but I must meet with Tristan on the way to school as usual."  
"Alright Jou, when you come home I have a huge surprise. So tell me if you'll be late, as I will you, if need be."  
"Alright."

Jou's dad sat down and ate with Jou both simultaneously sipping their coffee. (2) They both finish in silence. Jou washed the dishes.

"Did you complete your homework" his dad calls from his room upstairs.  
"In school" was the only reply as always.  
"Need a ride"  
"Yea, sure."  
Sitting in the passenger seat of the deep red Mercedes Benz. (3) Pulling up to the usual meeting place, Jou hugs his father and says he's parting.

Jou, to his friends, does not use his high vocabulary or greater intelligence of any sort, take away his street sense which he had a lot of as well. He acted like a normal student with…straight A's but that's not the point. Stepping out of the care Jou walks to his meeting point to see his pointy haired friend. No, not Yugi, Honda. Realizing he's late from their rendezvous point he runs to make up some time.  
"So sorry I'm late" The blond was out of breath so his words only came out as a pant. "That's alright pal, but we better get going, the gang's waiting."  
"Yer 'ight 'et's go." Jou replied laying on the thick fake 'punk' accent everyone gullibly thought was real. He should really become an actor.  
"Hi Honda, Jou" The little tri-coloured haired teen greeted his friends.  
"Hey, Yuuge"  
"Hi, Yuugi."  
" 'Ello gang" Their British friend greeted them.  
"Hey, Ryou"

-In Class-  
"Class, Today we are having a pop quiz! Please get out your pencils and paper. I'll be writing your questions on the board."  
The entire class groaned, including prize intellectual Jou. School was a waste of time, if it wasn't for his friends and bugging the hell out of a certain CEO.

Yawn, the teacher finishes writing the last question on the board. It was a give in, the teacher wanted EVERYONE to at least get one mark. Without thinking Jou finished the last question with ease. Standing, he gives the sheet to the teacher.

After the rest of the class finished the rest of the period was free.  
"Wow, Jou you finished the quiz fast! How do you think you did"  
Oh shit, maybe he should have waited to hand it in. For a teen genius Jou was sure stupid. "Um...Err...I gave up I only did like halfda questions" he lied laughing nervously at his younger friend. "What about you two" He asked the two look-a-likes since the 5000 year old spirit didn't want to leave his little hikari alone or in danger.  
"It was definitely different from ancient mathematics." the taller of the two said.  
"Yea, it was really hard. I'll be surprised if I get more then 70" yugi sighed.  
"What is this? The mutt and the tweebs fail the pop-quiz"  
"Didn't know _the great Kaiba Seto_ watched such feeble cartoons and as to one so...quaint either." Jou dropped the stupid act for a second.

The brunette raised his eyebrow. 'Feeble? Quaint? Since when has my pup been so smart?' Yep you heard right his puppy. "Since when has a mutt like you knew such words as 'feeble'"  
"Yourself known."  
"Nani?" Kaiba snarled.  
"You said if I recall 'Like you knew such words as feeble' when in proper English you should have said, 'since when has a _mutt_ like yourself known such words as feeble.'"  
By this time everyone in the class was staring down the two. Sure it was common for the two to fight but Jounouchi, just corrected Kaiba. THE KAIBA -FRICKING- SETO!

-Jou P.O.V-  
I stood there holding in my not-so-clear amusement, you had just called Yuugi and Atemu; former king of all Egypt "tweebs". Twin-Dweebs if I remembered correctly.  
'Kim Possible. (4) Never thought Kaiba would be one to watch such...dribble.'  
And that is when I said. "Didn't know _the great Kaiba Seto_ watched such feeble cartoons as to one so...quaint" I mentally slapped myself for letting my intelligence slip.  
"Since when has a mutt like you knew such words as 'feeble'"  
'Ouch, that was hard to hear' since made to speak English in all classes for Domino High is an Immigrating school (5) 'and here I thought Kaiba was an excellent linguist.' Little mistakes like that seem to get under my skin so..."Yourself known" I correct him in a bored matter. Not exactly the BEST thing to do when dealing with someone like him but hey!  
"Nani" so you went back to Japanese, lot of help that did.  
"You said if I recall 'Like you knew such words as feeble' when in proper English you should have said, 'since when has a _mutt_ like yourself known such words as feeble.'" Your mouth dropped as did the "tweebs", not excluding the rest of the class, who all joined your epic mock of looking like a complete and utter FISH. Time to go back to being clueless Jou, not Joey Wheeler, (6) kid genius. I would sigh but I have to put on an act for the real world.  
"Wha' ?" I cock my head to the side in a very Jou fashion.  
"Jou..." the "tweebs" asked in unison.

_

* * *

_

_1:53am! _

_Sigh I can't sleep, I'm so excited! You know that surprise, well you don't but still the surprise was WE MOVED! How could I be so dense -.- to not know? The signs, the boxes… I'm not entitled to be called a genius...oh well. Okay well everyone keeps asking me about my "smatness" yes SMAT! (7) A little term I made with Ryou to explain uncontrollable bursts of intelligence. Don't ask. Anyway some questions asked were as followed: _

_Jou, I thought you were failing English (Yuugi)  
Yea, bud I thought you fully blew that class (Honda)  
I bet you found that word in the dictionary one day and thought if you fit it in to a bunch of sentences it would fit. You should be thankful you didn't make a fool of yourself in front of Kaiba. (Anzu, but what does she know...that's right NOTHING!)_

_And I answered all in the same way "It's called studying -fools" Okay so I only thought the fool part but still, it was implied. Well I'm off, not to bed, just off, maybe I'll explore my house, scratch that! MY MANSION! Yep, I'll do that :) _

_P.S I think I might start calling them that "tweebs" but not to their faces of course but… snickers_

* * *

Joey: Omg, I have a kick ass character.  
Seto: You made me STUPID!  
Mae: Noooooooooooo, just ...shocked…  
!

A/N: O-TAY! I had to change my rating because of swearing and the admin booted my other kick arse story. SO this in result an R rated fic...so gimped...anyways I'm out!...and sorry for the shortness

1-There was something important but I forget what…hmm  
2-Coffee it's a good thing!  
3-Very nice car!  
4-North American cartoon show, okay but repetitive  
5-Like everyone from out of Japan that moves into Domino has to go to that school…its gimped!(my explanation.)  
6- Yes, the dubbed name don't through a fit there is a plot to my madness  
7- My friends started saying this word in like grade 8 and I'm like what does that mean and they just replied it means SMAT-.-'that did not help so I figured I should put a meaning to it!


	3. The Week

From the Diary of Jou Katsuya.

Chapter 2:

Rating: R for swearing and…swearing that's it.  
Chapter summary: "Today was hell but in a good way if that's even possible -which I know it's not-" (Chapter 2)  
Summary: Jou writes about his day-to-day during one of the most abnormal weeks -besides ancient sprits- in his little diary. R for swearing and…swearing that's it.

A/N: Yea I know, script format abuse got it kicked. So can you NOT report me thanks!

Mel: We no own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Mae: So you know sue!  
Mel: Or I'll cut you!

_

* * *

_

_November 11 (I've been forgetting dates lately)  
__12:01 am_

_You know, I'm so thankful dad changed my name prior to competitions. Sure I was happy existing as Joey Wheeler… NOT! It was 'what this' and 'when that' and 'how come' in every direction. It gets tiring, being a smart-ass. Oh well Smart Teen (1) was epic! When I clearly knew the answer, I ran away from the competition, good times. Smart Teen WAS this competition dealing with children and teens with high intellect. Okay it's a brainy kid contest whatever same thing. Well I was in the finals, it was between me and Ryou Bakura -that's how we meet- well it came down to the final question and Ryou and I ran. We ran away from everything, the lights, the books, the -I'm-better-then-you-so-kiss-my-ass-kids, everything. With our dads behind us it was quite a rush of fun too. Anyways as I was saying I am Jounouchi Katsuya by birth, Joey Wheeler by Smart kid watchers around the world. That led me here. Well after we ran they had to shut the contest down, never could find competitors like us...hmm...those were the days...the Crappy days. Well I'm glad it's over now, or I would have a lot of explaining to do Yuuge and the gang, and then there is Kaiba who recently took a lot of interest in my "new found" intelligence. Unlike my friends he's not trust worthy cough gullible cough so he didn't believe the study lie. And I quote "No one can go from dimwit to able to use high vocabulary with such ease overnight" How does he know I don't have a photographic memory? Which I do, but that's beside the point. Today was hell but in a good way if that's even possible -which I know it's not- but still. Hell as in chaotic. Dad decided to finally tell me about his promotion, raise and bonus (2). So that's why we moved and we got MAIDS! And butlers. This is so Shwagg! (3) Well I'll be off I must get some sleep I have a feeling things are going to go to hell tomorrow _

_P.S I HAVE MAIDS! (4)...and a limo with a hot driver...but not the point! _

_P.S.S I refuse to ride in that thing, I'll look like Otogi or worse KAIBA! _

* * *

Waking once again, it was Wednesday, shittiest day of the week. The past weekend hasn't left your thoughts; plans always were concocted on today, and then smoothed out on tomorrow. While everyone prepared for Saturday on Friday. 

**Seto P.O.V **

"Class, your quiz results are in, before I tell you what your marks are, I'd like to see Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Jounouchi in my office."  
'How can that vile woman call that hole in a wall an office? I have bigger closets' I stood, scowl on my face as my puppy and I went to that wench's corner space.  
"Well seems the two of you have the highest grades in your class, very impressive boys. Perfect scores!"  
This was a shock; I was barely thriving to keep myself from gaping. Is this the reason why puppy has seen the teacher after each test because he aced it? Of course I get good grades but I never bother to get perfect scores.  
"Congrats, now go back to your peers."  
My cue to leave, I turn on my heel making my way to the door when I feel a slight pressure on my shoulder, it's my puppy I know it.

"What?" I glare hatefully at him. Can't he see that I don't mean it? Can't he tell that I love him? He stiffens then shifts from foot to foot almost...nervous?  
"D-Don't tell dem okay? dey dun't need to know."  
'Hmmm, Pup doesn't want me to tell? Why? What would that do? Oh well I am in every way happy to comply.'  
"Inu, look I have no interest in your little friends, but tell me one thing?" Notice how I didn't say I have no interest in him. He nods golden hair bouncing in a way that makes me want to pounce on him. "Who are you?" I stress the word 'you' adding a glare for effect, and make my way back into class not waiting for the answer. I want to know, I do, I want to know my puppy inside and out. But I leave heading to my desk. The boy comes out flustered, I think I helped him in his charade though I will find out what's happening with you pup.

**Stander by's P.O.V **

"Jou, you look pale what happened?" little Yugi, precious little Yugi, and looky here, Ryou's back from England or where ever he went to visit his mom. He and his sister went while Nakira and Bakura kept house...well mansion. Is it just me or do most of the Yugi-tachi have mansions? Ryou's father could barely handle the two Yami's so he slipped them some sleeping pills, BRILLANT MAN! (5)  
"Jou, just sit, your completely flushed" The blond complied to the Brit's request. Figuring he has to find a quick excuse for he current state. "I-I-er got horrible results on the quiz," he quickly lied. "-And that Kaiba didn't make it any better." He mumbled the last part.  
"Sorry Jou. But it was a hard quiz." The Pharaoh (A/N: Tweeb 2 :P) states.  
Ryou gave him a knowing look then went back to his work.  
'This is incredibly easy, it pains me to lie like this but I can't let anyone know about Joey Wheeler; for he died long ago.' The blonde released from the initial Kaiba shock and continued working.

**Normal P.O.V - Later that evening in the Jounouchi home.**

"- Matte, Matte, Matte?"  
"Nani Katsu-kun?"  
"You mean to say that you-" he points to his father "-are having a party here-" he points down to the ground "on Saturday night?"  
"Hai, with my bosses, clients and their families. You can invite your friends and everything."  
"I'm NOT going; I'm staying over at my friends!"  
"Iie, iie, iie I was thinking you could find a companion at the party a nice girl or **boy**!"  
"Dad...how did you know my...err...sexuality!"  
"Your little diary." he states simply  
"DAD!"  
"Well it was just idly lying under your bed in that box with lock on it."  
"DAD!"  
"Jou..."  
"DAD!"  
"H-hai"  
"Dad…" His voice calmed down a little ONLY a little  
"Well, I only read your diary it's not like I made copies and pasted them all over your school"  
"Dad" Jou said threateningly calm. "OUT!"  
"But-"  
"DAD"  
The man eep'd and ran from the youth's room barely dodging a shoe aimed for his head.

* * *

_November_ _12  
1:01am__ (damn palindrome)_

_Sometimes I hate being right all the time! I knew it, as predicted, life got stranger and also, I'm bored. So bored...stupid dumb, messed over, and lack of better words FUCKED up boredom. I'm going to wander. Photographic memory does NOT help with directions. I got lost several times trying to find my room. Well mindless ranting will NOT help! I'm loathing this party thing, so I'm not going. Well I'm out. _

_P.S. I still got maids! _

_

* * *

_

**_Author's break!_**

I was going to end this chapter but then I thought Why not make this two chapters in one SOO I'm continuing and I hope you all know that, that means this story will only be 3 chapters in length 1 more left...If you guys REALLY want a sequel you'll have to wait till I finish "**Jewels"** basically the prequel to this story...alright continuing!

Now this story is going to be so short >. It's about 3/5 done I think I've gotten suggestions So I'm ending it almost blindly at this point though I do have a pretty good idea of the ending which if you like this story are going to HATE for clear reasons when I do write it.

P.S: A challenge to anyone out there that has any suggestions for a story for me to write. One-Shot, full length, short, One-sided anything. I'm up for the challenge it's up to you...and yea that's it. Just review with:

Title: (...self explanatory)  
NN: (the name I should call you when addressing)  
Summary:  
WYWTH: What you want to happen in it

Yep that's all and It's open till march:P I know long time ne? Oh well you guys are probably pissed that I'm not writing the story. GOMEN NASAI! (I'm bad at angst...but I'll try)

**_BACK TO STORY _**

**_

* * *

_**

"So what's up?" (6)  
"I heard that you are having a party at your house this Saturday!"  
"Yea, but I'm not going."  
"Why not? Come on, you have to!"  
"Nuh-uh Yuuge no matter what you pull I ain't showin' my face in fron' of my father dat night, he's trying to set me up I just know it!"  
"But Jounouchi, it sounds like fun!"  
"How'd you know anyway?"  
"Otogi-kun told me, he was invited as business and told me all about it."  
"Oh."  
"Come on Jounouchi-kun (7)! We can all dress up again; it will be so much fun! Ryou and Malik can come to it will be like going to the club!" The young teen -tweeb- gasped audibly "We can go so that no one will be able to tell it's us even our Yami's will know. That way when see our crushes we can flirt with them and don't have to be shy since they won't even know it's us! Come on Jounouchi-kun it will be SOOOO MUCH FUN!"  
"I don't know Yuuge, I'm pretty sure Mai won't be there."  
"Jou, this is me you are talking to I know you don't like her anymore...you know who I mean!"  
"Humph, I have no clue what yer talkin' 'bout. I'm ain't goin'"  
"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssse?" Yugi knew it was time to play dirty and he would get his way and if it meant pulling the puppy-eyes then by all means.  
"No fair! I'll go, I'll go just stop."  
The tri coloured haired youth grin triumphantly. He won he always does.

* * *

_November_ _12  
11:53pm_

Is it just me, or is everyone looking forward to this party but me? Yuuge, Otogi, even Malik couldn't help but be excited. ARGH and I agreed to dress as a girl... if you are wondering which most likely are not since you are not alive, I will give you the 411. Well one day Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Otogi, all got into this competition with the yami's and Honda, and me being the nice guy I am figured I'd help them. Well we lost and our punishment as made by most likely Honda was for us to dress as girls and go to this new club. Well let's just say I've got talked into doing it a couple more times after that, DAMN INNOCENT LIGHTS AND THE PUPPY-EYES. Today went by rather quickly just to show Thursdays aren't any better from Wednesdays. Later days!

P.S No I'm not going to say I have maids. I'm going to say I'm loathing Thursday!  
P.S.S I've got Maids! I still can't get over that!

_

* * *

__November 13  
__1:30am_

I'm going to regret staying up this late but I am suffering from a short case of insomnia. This cannot be healthy; hey I can see how Seto-kun feels every morning! ...LMAO! It really is quite funny, I just read over this journal cough I refuse to call it a diary (7). And about 12 out of the last 18 entries mentioned Seto-kun in some way shape or form even when I didn't mean to...LOL...anyways bye for I part once more...(what the fuck was I think when I ended that!)  
P.S I might actually be able to sleep...maybe!

**Next day- lunch**

"So, Jou when is the party?"  
"Sata'day, 7pm to midni'. 1175 Omisaki Rd." he answered his friend quickly.  
"Inviting Anzu?"  
"HELL-NAH ya kno I barely wanna go as it is. Invitin' her? Ya must be mad."  
"The girl is whack!" The three boys laugh at the last comment  
"Hey guys what's so funny" This earned a groan from the boys. As the object of their hate came up to them.  
"Nothing, Honda-kun just said a really funny joke" It's kind of sad when lil Yuugi doesn't want to hang around someone, even if that someone was the Fruity Friendship Fairy (dubbed by Jou)

"Iie! Otogi-kun. I'd look like a- like a- like a"  
"SLUT!"  
"But you didn't mind when we all went to the club."

The 3 boys were seated in Ryuji's bedroom. The place was filled with pink and black, boy was this guy a chick, I wouldn't be surprised if he was one. The boys were arguing over the outfit, dice boy picked out for the little duelist.  
"Hey, I'm here everyone!"  
"! Malik-kun"  
"Hi"  
"hello! Ishtar"

They all greeted as the fourth party of there group joined them on their gender quest(8)  
"Jou, what kind of party is this, Yugi, the outfit is just so...well you know."  
"heh, it's a fancy party so It's dressy I guess."  
"Then why is Yugi holding such a...provocative outfit." Malik places his words carefully.  
"It IS DUKE'S clothes"  
"True, very true."  
After what seems like hours of sifting through dice-boys extraordinarily large closet they seem to pick out one to match their individual flare.

* * *

_6pm__ Saturday November14 _

Weird writing in the middle of the day like this, in a car. I only have one complaint I DO NOT WANT TO ATTEND! I told my old man that I'm staying at a friend so he won't know it's me! So I can leave whenever I want. In Ryuji's limo, putting on make-up and doing our hair. Yep, we are officially girls. -.-...hold on...ITAI! Oh shit my eye. Screw mascara such a bitch. If I sound conceited in the next sentence I'm sorry but. I look hot!

**_"Yugi, you have to keep still!"  
"sorry"  
"OWW...that was my eye!"  
"sorry Jounouchi -.-"  
"watch it! With that thing."_**

Mae: yea, it sucks SO I don't care...  
Mel: RR  
Mae: Okay, that's the middle the next chapter is the last and about 17 pages long...>. Well g2g peace buhbyes and teddybears! 3

A/N: This story is crap! But that's my opinion tell me what you think I need to know!  
Mel: done!


	4. Catch my sarcasm?

From the Diary of Jou Katsuya.

Chapter 3: Catch My Sarcasm

Rating: Pg-13 for swearing and…swearing that's it.  
Chapter summary: _"The end...the day of the big party was here and left and all I can say is..."  
_(Chapter 3)  
Summary: Jou writes about his day-to-day during one of the most abnormal weeks -besides ancient sprits and evil villains trying to take over the world- in his little diary. R for swearing and…swearing that's it.

A/N: Yea I know, script format abuse got it kicked. So can you NOT report me thanks!

Mel: We no own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Mae: So you know sue!  
Mel: Or I'll cut you!

(A/N: T.T sniffles I'm okay it's just this is my first complete fanfiction it's beautiful! Okay I have a new story ready ...okay so I have 4 new stories ready . I just have to type them...so onwards!)

* * *

**MOKUBA**

Stepping from my limo I arrive at the door of my family lawyer, promotion party. Whoever heard of such things. I am over tired. Standing at the door I'm greeted by a maid. She takes my coat flirting like her life depended on it with my brother. That was dry he shoved past her and walked away...burn. She is so lame. Tarty fruit. Just Great! I spend to much time with the British! Nice people from the ones I meet but still...Nice place though. I step inside and am handed a mask, masquerade...yippee!...fun...catch my sarcasm? Looking up at my brother he seems to be locked in a staring contest with the dark blue mask he received. I shoot him a look that screams "Put-The-Bloody-Thing-on", see to much time with the British. I slip on my sliver blue mask. I'm all for blue but you need a change ne? The 'party' was nice boring compared to my last birthday but fun for a business party.

**

* * *

**

NAKIRA- hell

HELL! This is going to be hell, but I always have fun is hell like atmospheres. Hell Maybe my brother will attempt to steal something! Stupid Hikari, wouldn't let me take my own body, what shit! oo what's with the mask, kita?

it's a party thing you know, umm a source of amusement.

the only 'amusement' I need is Ryou trying to get 'Kura not to steal something, and you know it.I think to my other side..

trueshe sighs. I have had to laugh she definitely is more...conserved then me...less dare I say -evil-. Nope close sadistic, and homicidal!... that's them! Well let's see about this party thing now. By ra seems so cool...catch my sarcasm? Who am I kidding this is HELL

**

* * *

**

Duke- vein

"We're here!" I announce to everyone in my limo. My work is brilliant, if I do say so my self. But maybe putting -heat applied- extensions on in a car is not the best idea. Jou is going to have burns on his ears for life, okay so maybe a week still he'll bitch and whine about them. Oh while his hair looks as great as I do! I took my hair out still accompanied by a red headband, just with out the diamonds. I'm wearing a red dress, I would kill for a tank top and miniskirt right now. Jou soooo owes me, so he's my cousin from Rome -if anyone asks that is- don't know f he is smart enough to pull off the scholar but, hey you never know. Ooo a masquerade, we are handed ball mask, ladies kind of course. As I walk by a male servant. Short pasty and ugly just my type! Catch my sarcasm. Anyways so I flick my wavy black hair over my shoulder allowing the red mask to bring out my emerald green eyes. He's drooling. That's a laugh and a half! LMAO. I never get tired of that! Let the flirting fun begin!

**

* * *

**

Yugi- beauty

I'm nervous, shy I guess yami is suppose to come with Marik and Honda they probably won't know it's us. Ooo, yay this should be fun! -gasp- I hope he likes me! If he doesn't know it's me I'll just play my part. I am Yasumi, for tonight at least. Oh masquerade adds to my plan. 1 I'll notice him by the hair but Malik Straightened my hair and added these cursed extensions, he died -not permanent mind you but- my blond bangs red and with highlights then two random braids. The guy should be a beautician...-gasp- I can see it know... "De Nile, Egyptian flare with a modern twist." I can see the big neon sing...AHAHA! I'm in searching for yami yet to be found. -pouts- oh well I'll just wait, that shall be fun...catch my sarcasm?

**

* * *

**

Malik- Red, White and Blood? O.o

Dodo do, I'm bored! This mask is itchy as the underworld. Where's Marik, I'm going to kick him if he recks my car then there will be one bloody red mess to clean up. I could always drowned him...hmm... I might keep my hair like this, I look like that guy from that anime...um...yu,...hikishu...um... YU YU HAKUSHO!...right that's it I look like that damned pretty boy kitsune. Except my hair is straighter and shorter and I have violet eyes. But STILL! Well I finally see them from the car, no visble scratches good, good. HOLY COW they had pop in MY car. ®¢? If they split one effing drop on my white leather interior shadow realm all of them! Even the -great king of games- catch my sarcasm? I'm pretty sure I'm pacing now, if my heel breaks I'll yell BLOODY MURDER these are my best white pumps! Oh well. Oh god let the fun begin -.-.

**

* * *

**

Ryou- sounds of my mind. -translation- 1

- sounds of my mind. -translation- 1 

Lalala! -boredom-

Hmm? -what-

Kugf -fuck I stepped in a puddle

Itai -oww-

Oww -I fell-

Fwww -my dress slid up-

Argh -I don't want to but I will-

Ooo -nice place-

Lolola -this should be a bloody blast-

Nana -catch my sarcasm?-

Ekk -smack -Don't me-

Grwww -slap hands of-

Humph -serves you right!-

* * *

This is not bad I geuss, I mean I walked by Manni my personal maid and she didn't even notice me, I she glared at me what the fu-" Tsk, tsk, tsk jealousy will get you know where. Be it for my dad to make any event spontaneously random and add a mask. A masquerade. Very interesting. Okay I meet up with Yuuge, Otogi, and Malik a.k.a Yasumi, Ame , and Yume. I find it funny really, Night, rain and dream, and of course me passion, Jyounetsu. I greet them with a faint smile and a nod. We are then accompanied by a female -I think- can't be to sure now a days now can you? She had her baby's breath blue hair tied up in two messy buns held up by chopsticks and streked with black.  
"Hi!" the shortest of our group greeted.  
"Hey, you have no idea it is to find anyone my age. And when I meet the host I was surprised when I couldn't find his son." The girl talk fast.  
I stare at her eyes hazel with burning fire- Nakita! She dyed her hair? Since when? Most likely the work of Ryou, or her magic welding yami. Heh, it suits her.  
"Well you wouldn't know would you Nakita?" She eyes me suspiciously though I'm still debating on wither it is fake or not.  
She gasps. "Jounouchi, Yugi, Malik, DUKE!" She asks incredously.  
"The one in the same." Otogi smirks. What a dipshit.  
"Wow...you ...girls look great!"  
"Thanks!  
"Oh, Ryou is here too! He is dressed up all pretty! I love the light colour on him so ..kawaii! But he wants to be called Ryne (Lyn) For tonight. Do you guys have names?"  
"Yasumi" Yugi replies softly  
"Night...right?" She asks receiving a nod and a shy smile.  
"Jyounetsu...it's very close to me name!" I answer off-handedly.  
"Passion, ne?  
"Yep!"  
"Ame...what can I say I like the rain." Otogi throws his hair over his shoulder. Nakita giggled and nodded. He is such a narcissist  
"Yume"  
"Oh Yea, I'd loved to see you in my dream!" Nakita jokes. Everyone laughs. Then Malik goes weirdly quiet. He seems to be staring at something ...or someone...IS THAT RYOU! Wow. He sure did dress up. By Ra it is. He look so different his has is tied in a high ponytail with crystal glitter in it and he's wearing all white. Malik waves him over.

We all greet and explain, seems that we are all hear and all bored. Somehow I think Ryou's 'speech' was a little planned out...something is up. Or maybe I'm just paranoid! Meh.

As fate would have it a tall (shorter than me but still) dark, and handsome guy politely asks yug -er- Yasumi to dance; lucky bitch. "she" politely accepts. DAMN HIM!  
"Aww, no fair! Yugi got a partner!" Malik whines stomping his white pump on thw wooden floor.  
"I know, I practical scream 'Molest me' but fo I get asked to-"  
"Would you like to dance?" DAMN RYUJI!  
I sigh obviously frustrated I knew this party was going to be trapped.  
"Just us four now." Nakita sighs as she plops down on the couch.  
"Yep, yay boredom." Malik agrees dryly.  
Suspicously Ryou hasn't said a word all night save the quite "hello" and "pardon me" I grunt as I sit very un-lady like, as if I give a flying fuck. (A/N: Jounouchi! Such a potty mouth tch.)  
"Dance?"  
"Drink?"  
Two equally rough almost malicious voices as the two shy hikaris -not that Malik is very shy mind you.

"I feel unloved and rejected." Nakita clucks her tongue as she spins a previously pulled out chopstick in between her fingers.

* * *

"I can't believe all of you are here"  
Three pissed yami's and a monkey glare at me as I approach them and I glare right back. Do they think they intimidate me?  
"Priest"  
"hn."  
"Kaiba."  
"Seto, give it a rest." I drop my glare and look down at my younger brother - I think. I'll never get over what he did to his hair I'm glad it's only temporary. That brown does not suit, the cut I like his hair was way to long. But brown hair on Mokuba, a bit odd. You would think you could go to a casual business party and not have to act professional but yet you get stuck with the geeks from your school. With now sign of my pup. The only way I even recognized them was by monkey boys hair. The pharaoh dyed his hair pure black and it's not even it's usual spiked its straight and in a ponytail. The weird things people do for attention, when I wish to be rid of it.  
"Alright Mokuba." I say smirking slightly. "What are you doing here anyways?" I turn my attention back to glare at the 4.  
"Searching for our lights." Is Yami's reply.  
"If you can call duke that." Cone head mumbles. Ooo so dignified...catch my sarcasm?  
"Hn." So we are all just standing there glaring at everything. The thief starts scanning the room. Then stops and gives a low whistle of appreciation.  
"I'd like to pull up to that bumper and spank that monkey." At that moment Mokuba does this weird thing with his eyes mental image O.o. Yea, that's it. It still manages to freak me out though he has been doing it since he was 12. I raise an eyebrow at both the weird statement and at my brother. That's when Marik...I think that's his name or is it Malik. (H.E.F: Marik bad, Malik good Seto: thank you H.E.F: No prob!)  
Well that's when** Marik** gets smacked upside the head.  
"Baka I'll kill you" He turns to glare at his attacker being monkey boy.  
"We told you not to let Bakura watch the Chris Rock type!" Yami yells at the evil physco.  
"How in Ra's name was I to know what was on that cursed talking soul box!" I'm guessing he means the television. Well back to my observations. Bakura is wearing a tie. Matter of fact they all are. Crimson button up shirts with simple black ties and variations on black pants. Leather Freaks, okay so I am a bit hypocritical. Malik and black tipped hair...scares me. It is possible for him to look even more homicidal? Answer, yes it is. Bakura -.- poor fool, streak of black in a lose ponytail...Okay I'm going to say this ONCE! ...they look...good...even Honda looks presentable. There happy now, piss off.  
"Well gentleman, I see a lovely lady who looks as though she could use a dance. Excuse me." The politest of the freaky 5000 year old sprits with updated makeover says before leaving.  
"excuuuuuuuse me. Pfft, baka pharaoh who does he think he is!"  
"he's just trying to show us up!" the left two yami's are bickering and Mokuba is idly leaning against the wall, I should join him. Which I do. Monkey-boy has left to the groupd of girls no doubt and yes that's exactly where he went. Score 1 for Seto.1 Those two are still at it. It is actually quite amusing to watch. Seems they chose a course of action and went over to the dwindling group of girls that have now moved to the couch. Taking two and leading them in different directions. I'd have to say they have won the looks contest on the girls. The are more angelic then the short one Yami picked out. The red-head and the...albino? oh well she has white hair. Now that everyone has left...  
"Okay we came we saw let's leave." I state staring over to my younger brother beside me. He shakes his head negatively. "C'mon pleaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee" when all else fails resort to begging...This is so low.  
"Nuh-uh big bro, you are going to stay till the unmasking at midnight and you are going to have fun." Wow. That glare, he mastered the Kaiba glare, freaky. The one that could pull off the most effective puppy-dog eyes ever just GLARED at me...and it worked.  
"fine." I mumble.  
"Hey look there are two girls left let's go sit with tem!" oh dear lord no. Take me now. He's draggin me I have no choice mid as well try to look dignified."  
"Mokie, I can walk by myself." With a satisfied smirk the little breat let's go and leads the way. Oh kami I've never seen a vison of perfection as the blond. Layered hair to her mid back Shimmering amber eyes.(in the back of me mind I hear "you sound like a character from a shojo manga) Very pretty. And just to show those olden pest up this girl will be mine.  
"Mokie, I call the blond." He smirks he knows he has won.  
"That's perfectly find with me she looks to old anyways." He calls off waving his hand lightly.

"Lookie, Jou" Nakira nods in the direction of the two approaching boys.  
"...yay?" he offers.  
"Don't be such a stinker2 Let lose have some fun." The girl springs.  
"...you scare me sometimes."  
"I do that" the girl shrugged "Now look alive solder."  
"ergh -.-'"

"Hello!" Mokuba smile at the two girls.  
"Hi!" Nakita springs back giving Mokuba a knowing smile.  
"hn." Kaiba grunts detachedly  
"nn" Jyounetsu (Jou) let's out a sigh in falsetto.  
"May we join you?" The younger Kaiba asks.  
"please." It seems that the ounger are the only ones even starting a conversation.

"So...are you enjoying yourselves?" The elder Kaiba asks after getting painfully nudge by his brother.  
"So far." Nakita smirks turning her attention back to Mokuba for a second then turning back.  
"bored." Jyounetsu sighs once more.  
"How about we dance? If you like?" Kaiba asked confidently  
"why not." Jyou answers calmly then standing.

It was quite a bit awkward at first for "her" to give up being dominant in that sort of slow dance. It was nothing like the clubs; that was booty bouncin' ass shakin', hip grindin' music not...slow dancing.

On Kaiba's end he wasn't fairing much better he was desperately trying to hold in the chuckle that was threatening to escape his lips. Ths site before him was PRICELESS. The conehead, physco, and has-been pharaoh are BLUSHING! Not being able to hold it in any longer he allowed the soft baritone that was his laugh ring smooth and clear yet very quiet.  
"What is so amusing?" Gasp. Oh shit.  
"See those guys over there? With your friends. Well I've never seen them blush. So it was really funny."  
"I guess it would be, Are they you friends?"  
Well were they? I nea sure he dat with their table at lunch but that was expected they were all together just feared by the school. But were they Seto's friends?  
"you could say that." Jyo giggled softly  
"alright."

* * *

"We pwn 2 all!" the teen chorused high-fiving one another.  
"I can't believe it works!"  
"I just can't believe Ryou got Jou into a dress!" The two laughed  
"well 'togi and Malik did most of it. Your brother seems to like blondes ne?" The boy chuckled.  
"Just one, for each he falls for is the same person."  
"sad on their part ne?"  
"yea, and stressfull as hell on ours."  
"To true eve since when...June they had a thin for each other if not before."  
"More like since Battle city. Oh I can't wait to continue the game"  
"Hey let's get a drink then dance, we can get a closer look. And speak to Ryou as well."  
"Hai" the boy nodded standing. "Me lady" he held out his arm.  
"Oh you are tender soul kind sir" the girl griped the boys arm before walking off giggling.  
The two are now on the dance floor keeping a kin eye on all of our soon-to be couples.  
"I've never seen my brother hold a 10 minute long conversation with anyone save me with out yelling" The navy haired teen observer as he and his partner in crime swayed to the music.  
"A real miracle." She nodded successfully stifling a yawn.  
"Yami and Yugi seem...partial to each other."  
"They're holding back" she nodded again eyes dropping slightly leaning her head on his shoulder. Hell it was nearly 12 O'clock only 20 minutes to in fact.

* * *

"Spanish?" he asked after a few moments of thinking.  
"** conforma...**er... Portuguese?" The 'girl' countered in their language game.  
"a las, no" The CEO sighed defeated.

"Yes! I win!" The girl cried in triumph lifting her arms off the CEO's neck for a brief cheer before promptly placing them back.  
"And what do you ask as a prize?" the brunette raised his eyebrow.  
"The last dance." The girl pouted and blushed though the mask effectively hid that.  
"And here I thought I lost." The boy smirked he could sense the blush on the others face. "...So can I get the consolation prize?"  
"And what, prey tell, might that be?"  
"The kiss at the removal."  
"Hmm...well I haven't been asked by TOO many guys so I guess I can spare a small kiss before getting to the rest." She joked.  
" well at least I know I'm at the tope of your list.

* * *

"Aww, that was sweet in a so-crony-I-might-kill-something way but still cute."  
"Your logic astounds me." The boy said cautiously  
"It should since there is no logic to my ingenious thinking" The other boy countered  
"Oy" the boy rolled his eyes then smacked his forehead.

* * *

The last song was finally playing and all the lights dimmed till there barely was a soft glow. Everyone was in near darkness. The song Crazy floated through the ears of the guest. Thank you everyone! It's time for the unmasking ...in 5 - 3 - 4 - 2

"One" the two whispered audible then removing each other mask. The two were dazed in each other's eyes just staring in the sea of gold/sapphire before them slowly leaning in they kissed softly before breaking apart, resuming staring intently at each others eyes.  
Now, you don't have to go home, just get out of my house!" the moment was broke by the blond man announcing for everyone to leave.

"I Guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yes...see you-" The blond girl was abruptly cut off by someone grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door.

"netsu-kun we're leaving. Yume and Yasumi are in the car." is was "ame"(Otogi) who ruined the moment yet again.

"bye" the girl smiled shyly before running off not bothering to notice she dropped her bracelet on the way only to be picked up by that not-so-cold CEO

* * *

_Saturday Report.  
_

_The end...the day of the big party was here and left and all I can say is...  
_

_1- Went with all my friends  
2- They all ditched me for guys.  
3- Meet very cute, sexy, hot guy_

_4-Said guy was quite the intellectual  
5-talked to said guy  
6-danced with said guy  
7-Said guy's eyes are the hottest and deepest blue I've ever seen  
7-Never got said guy's name  
8- KISSED said guy! _

All in all, I got to meet a very nice, sweet, funny, -not in the idiot funny, I try to be with my friends. But the funny that is so hard to find.- smart and sexy guy. Talked, danced and kissed said guy...oh yeah this Saturday sucked.

P.S I hope you caught my sarcasm!

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please tell me if you want a Sequel. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
